1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work station for the assembly of a jig saw puzzle and, more particularly, to a combination adjustable puzzle picture frame kit, puzzle work station and finished puzzle picture frame.
2. Background Art
There is presently known jig saw puzzle work boards on which puzzles can be assembled and stored, in the partially assembled or finished condition. Such puzzle work boards are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,651 to Robert LaFleur, 4,865,325 to Larry W. Stolz and 4,436,307 to T. Francis Caldwell. Some puzzle work boards, such as the device described by Caldwell in the above noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,307, provide one or more trays adapted for holding puzzle pieces intact while the work boards are assembled into a carrying case for transporting the puzzle pieces. It would be desirable and advantageous if the puzzle board and work station were adapted to accommodate different size puzzles within a puzzle work station board. Also, in the known puzzle work stations, generally, the finished puzzle is removed from the work station and thereafter framed for display on a wall. It would also be desirable to provide a puzzle work station which is readily adaptable for framing the puzzle completed thereon.